


Beware of Bears

by bitchaotic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cabin, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Crack, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean take a trip to Bobby's cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Super duper short thing.  
> Thanks to http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/ for the prompt ayyy.

Dean had an entire weekend for him and his boyfriend to enjoy. Bobby gave his permission for him to go up and stay in the family cabin whenever he wanted, which he tried to take advantage of as often as possible. He liked how secluded and relaxing it was. Usually he went up alone, and once with Sam, but he decided he'd take Castiel up. They were going to stay the night in the cabin, then go hiking that morning. The weather forecast said it'd be sunny all day, which wasn't at all correct. 

Since it had started pouring only an hour after they'd gotten to the cabin, the plans for the next morning were cancelled. The bright side of the complication was that they had the cabin all to themselves until the rain let up. All that free time meant an awesome time with his boyfriend on the couch, the bed, the floor, and anywhere else they could possibly do it. 

After dinner, Castiel cleaned up while Dean lit the fire and turned off the lights to get the room more comfortable. Castiel was led out to the main room, an eager grin showing his excitement. It wasn't long until Dean was on Castiel's lap, kissing him feverishly like they'd never have the chance to again. His fingers unbuttoned his boyfriend's shirt, interrupting the kiss to ask something he shouldn't have even needed to ask. Sadly, though, he'd forgotten his condoms in his desk drawer. "Do you have protection?" He whispered softly, kissing at his neck. Without warning, Castiel sat up straight, eyes wide. "Why, are there bears or something!?" He asked, eyes quickly going to each window to make sure nothing was outside.


End file.
